Alone
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: Erin finds out about her sister when a person from her past shows up. What lengths will erin go to to save her druggie sister?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hiii readers! I have come up with a new fanfic idea! So this will be about one of Erin's ex's girlfriend coming to seek Erin's help. Also, Erin has a little sister in this that no one knows about, Erin hasn't seen this sister in a while. So I hope you enjoy!

Erin watched intently at her TV screen watching the basketball game. She glanced down at her empty beer bottle and sighs. Wanting more, she gets up from the couch and walks slowly to the fridge. She grips tightly on the handle before realizing tears were already streaming down her face. After having a knife held to her throat only 1 week ago, she couldn't let go of the horrors she saw that entire day. She decides against a beer and walks back to the couch only to stand back up and answer the knock on the door.

"Erin Lindsay?" a young woman, a few years younger than Erin asks quietly.

"yeah, why?" The woman gulped and looked at the ground.

"I'm Jakes girlfriend, you dated him in high school… I came here to talk with you about something. May I come in?" She asks politely. Erin wordlessly lets her in and watches wearily as the woman takes a seat on her couch.

"Jake uh, I broke up with him a last week… he didn't take it very well and he…" She paused to take a deep breath and hold back tears.

"He found the hotel I was staying at and he raped me. He told me that he should've just stayed with you. I looked you up and figured out where I could find you and I came here to ask for help." The woman explains. This shocked Erin, Jake had never been forceful with her in the past when she didn't want to have sex with him.

"Yes of course, I'll help any way I can. Have you told anyone?" Erin asks, handing the woman a box of tissues.

"Only you and my best friend Indy" the woman says. Erin froze, suddenly memories rushed back in.

"_Erin, daddy hit me again. He took mr. Elephant and burned him!" little Indyana Lindsay sobs. Erin pulls her younger sister into her chest and soothes her._

"_I know Indy, we'll get out of here. We will" although she didn't really know if that would happen, she didn't care. All she cared about was comforting her sister. _

"Erin?" the woman interrupts her thoughts, causing Erin to look at her.

"What did you say your name was?" Erin asks quietly.

"Taylor Embers. Can you just do me a favor?" Taylor asks nervously.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Can you have the DNA run on these panties? I want this to be as discreet as possible. Don't tell your boss" Taylor requests. Erin nods and Taylor waves goodbye as she exits Erin's apartment.

X

Erin arrived late at work the next morning. She had to drop off the panties first then visit Taylor to ask her some questions.

"Lindsay, my office" Voight commands as she enters the room. Everyone looked at her, they were all gathered talking about a new case that just developed.

"Yeah?" Erin mumbles upon arriving in his office.

"Care to explain why you're so late?" Erin stares off into space, she couldn't help but wonder if the girl Taylor mentioned was her sister. She had asked Taylor where this "Indy" girl lived. Taylor had told her that Indy lived with a gang called the Cobras in their crummy apartment only 20 blocks away from the bombing.

"Erin? You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She grumbles. Erin gives him a slight nod then walks out of his office and into the break room.

She pours herself a cup of coffee then feels her phone vibrating in her pocket so she answers it.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey its Taylor, can we meet? Like right now?"

"Sure, where?"

"Indy's apartment." Erin hung up the phone and peeked out of the break room. Everyone was paying attention to the board so she walks quietly out of the break room and tries to avoid people. But in vain.

"I'm not feeling very good, mind if I take the day off?" She asks Hank, who simply stared at her.

"Fine. But I expect you here tomorrow morning." Erin nods and quickly leaves. Halstead wanted to ask her what was going on but he stayed, she was probably sneaking off with the fire man anyway.

X

Erin walked up the stairs to apartment 3B, she knocks and waits patiently until a man opens up.

"Who are you?" He asks. He blew out the smoke from the joint he was smoking as he waited for an answer.

"I'm here to see Taylor?"

"She just left baby girl, but you're welcome to come in." He drops the joint on the floor and smothers it before taking a step closer to Erin.

"Where did she say she was going?"

"She said she was gonna grab a coffee while she waited for her cop friend to come by. You're welcome to come and hang with my main girl Indy." Erin nods and the man guides her inside. On the couch sat a woman only 20 years old, Indyana Lindsay.

"What's up Erin, how's your perfect life going?" Indy slurs. She was clearly drunk or high, or both.

"Indy…" Erin whispers. She advances over to her sister on the couch and reaches her hand out but Indy swats it away.

"You don't get to toss me to the wolves and crawl back for forgiveness. You're here to help my girl Taylor and that's it. Don't expect nothin' from me" The woman snaps. Erin nods understandingly and leans against a wall while waiting for Taylor. Suddenly Erin's phone rings, it was Voight.

"Erin we need you back at the district, we need you do a little under cover work with Halstead to bust a dealer."

"Hank, this isn't a-"

"Who's that?" The man who answered the door yells.

"You better not be rattin' us out!" He bellows. He storms over and knocks the phone from her hands then stomps it with his foot.

"I said you could wait here. We don't trust cops with phones." He grumbles at her. Erin sighs, hoping Taylor would arrive soon.

X

"Everybody listen up" Voight raspy voice commands the team. They all look at him.

"I just called Erin, I heard a males voice in the background. I heard the phone fall to the ground then it went dead, everyone do what it takes to find her. I don't like what's going on, I'm sure you all noticed a behavior change in her this morning."

X

2 days. It's been 2 days since Taylor, Indy and the gang handcuffed her to a ladder in the alleyway, it has rained all day and Erin is getting colder by the minute. Soon a homeless man approaches her and looks genuinely concerned at her.

"Miss? Are you okay?" She looks up at him and slowly shakes her head. She felt out of it, she probably had hypothermia and possibly a fever.

"I'm gonna get help, just hang on!" The homeless man runs off and leaves her there alone, once again. She didn't know how the team hasn't found her yet but she hoped it would be soon.

A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be posted soon, I really hope everyone likes the idea of Erin having a sister. Also, TAYLOR TRICKED HER. Oh and the whole out in the rain all day and getting a fever thing was an idea from the movie flicka. Please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erin lay in the warm hospital bed staring at the ceiling. No one was there so she had some peace and quiet. She couldn't stop thinking about her sister and how Taylor had tricked her. How could she have been so stupid?

"Hey, I meant to come sooner but..." Jay interrupts her thoughts which causes her to look at him, dark circles surrounding her hazel eyes.

"Its fine, I'm just glad you showed up."

Jay nodded as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, she watched him carefully and tried to read his expression.

"Your sister stopped by your place a left a baby just inside the door. The only reason it was found was because the baby's screaming alerted the neighbors. She left a note and a shoebox next to the babies car seat."

"Wait what? What did the note say? What was in the box?" Erin questions, sitting up from the bed. Jay handed her the note and she immediately snatched it up.

'_Erin, you weren't there for me before. If you want to be here for me now then take care of my baby. I don't want her to grow up like I did, I know she'd be better off with you. Below is my number where you can call and I'll sign over my parental rights to you. Please Erin, I need you._

_~Indy~ ' _

Erin's mouth parted a bit to speak but no words came out. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her sister had a little girl.

"How old is the kid?" Erin asks quietly. Jay sighs before he mutters

"7 months"

"It's up to you if you wanna take custody, Voight said he can make sure she finds a foster home if you didn't want her."

Erin felt tears falling down her face, she didn't know how she could take care of a young child but she had to, she had to be there for her sister.

"Why isn't Voight telling me all this?"

"He had some business to deal with so he sent me. We also found out the girl's name is Aurelia Raquelle Lindsay" Jay explains. Erin chuckles slightly and it leaves a confused expression on Jay's face.

"When we were kids, Indy loved long names. I remember she had an elephant she called Raquelle even though she said it was a boy elephant. I tried telling her than Raquelle wasn't a boy's name but she didn't care." Erin reminisces. Jay smiles in response and gently grabs her hand.

"I'll be here if you need me. When you're out of here she'll be handed over to you."

"Doesn't my sister have to sign the papers?"

"She already did."

.X.

Erin was released from the hospital the next day. Voight was the one who picked her up and brought her to pick up Aurelia.

"You nervous?" Voight asks as they wait in the lobby. He noticed she was tapping her foot and staring at nothing in particular.

"Yeah a little bit…" Erin admits.

"Erin Lindsay?" A woman calls. Erin stands up and greets the woman carrying a small 7 month old girl with short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Aura, meet your Auntie Erin! She is going to take good care of you!" The woman explains childishly to the girl. Aurelia reaches her arms out to Erin so the social worker hands her over.

"Hi Aurelia, I'm Erin" She introduces. The baby smiles, only a couple teeth show but Erin found it cute.

"We'll have a follow up visit in 30 days to check on Aurelia, your sister has also given you her past 3 months of child support checks to help you get Aurelia what she needs. If you need anything just call. Have a nice day ma'am" The woman explains, smiling. Erin uses her free hand to shake the woman's hand then accepts the cash given to her.

Erin placed Aurelia in her car seat and watched the girl look at her feet intently. Erin gets in the passenger seat while Voight drove.

"I gotta grab something from the district" Voight informs just as they pull in the parking lot of the district.

"yeah I kinda noticed" She mumbles. Her and Voight get out of the car then Erin gets Aurelia from the back seat.

As they walk in the district, Platt greets her with a smile, Burgess and Atwater too.

"Oh I wanna see her!" Burgess coos when she sees the little girl Erin was carrying. Burgess jogs over and smiles at the baby. Aurelia opens her mouth wide and babbles.

"She's adorable" Burgess compliments. Erin smiles and thanks her before Platt commands Burgess to get back to work. Now Voight and Erin head upstairs where the rest of the unit was sitting at their desks, each with a large box either on top or next to their desks.

"What's all this?" Erin asks when she sees the medium sized box on her desk.

"Everyone at the district pitched in to make sure you're all set for stuff with Aurelia" Voight tells her, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Guys you didn't have to do this!" She says, failing to hide her happiness.

"Just open the boxes already Lindsay and be happy" Antonio laughs.

Erin first opens the box on her desk, inside was an assortment of bottles, nipples, liners and formula cans. In the box from Alvin, there was several of his daughter's baby clothes that were still in good condition. From Antonio Erin got Ava's crib, dresser and High chair. From Adam, she got a 100 dollar gift card for Babies 'R' Us. From Voight she got a box of toys and a baby boppy. And last but not least, Jay. He got her a box of baby blankets and clothes. And tucked later Erin would find out, there was a note tucked inside one of the blankets.

"That box of formula and bottles was from Burgess, Atwater and Platt" Voight informs.

Erin's face was beaming, went around the room and started giving hugs to them all. Jay smiled at her when she pulled away, the lingering scent of her made him weak in the knees.

.X.

*later that evening*

It was 6 Pm and Erin was still finding a place for everything. She had her neighbor help her set up the furniture but the rest she did herself. She was currently putting baby clothes away in the dresser that she placed next to her own. She looked back at the crib often to see if Aurelia was still sleeping, which she was. Erin couldn't believe how much stuff she had for one kid, it had taken 2 trips with Adam's truck to get all the stuff there.

When Erin finished up putting away baby clothes, she took a minute to get a glass of water from the sink. After dumping the remaining water, she goes to her dresser and puts on black leggings, a gray sweatshirt and throws her hair up in a ponytail.

Suddenly there is a knock on her door. She goes over to check it out, but first she looks through the peep hole. Before she opens it she smiles

"Hey"

A/N- who do y'all think showed up at her door? Was it Severide or Halstead? I hope y'all like the new event I chose for this story! I wanted to have Erin raising a kid but I didn't wanna write about the pregnancy stuff so I decided on this! And to clear up any possible confusion, Aurelia was not mentioned in chapter 1 and wasn't shown because she was at the baby sitters. Also, Aurelia wasn't left in Erin's apartment long before someone found her. Max is 5 hours :) please leave reviews and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erin stood for a few seconds in the door before letting Jay in. He walked into the living room where several empty boxes were stacked. He saw the one set aside that had his blankets in it, he also sees her walk over to it.

"Yours is the last one to open and put away. Again thanks" She sighs with a smile. He watches as she lifts one of the blankets out of the box and unfolds it, looking at the design. A folded up piece of paper falls to the ground, she notices and bends down to pick it up.

_Erin I just wanted to let you know that you can do this, I know you can. You've been to hell and back and you still manage. I envy you, so here's some stuff that I've kept since I was a baby. You need it more than I will. _

_Jay_

He watched Erin smile from ear to ear, she turns to him and walks over. He felt his heart race in his chest as she hugs him tight.

"Thank you" She whispers in his ear then pulls away.

"Was that note supposed to butter me up for when you unexpectedly showed up at my apartment when I look like shit?" Erin jokes. Jay shakes his head no, still smiling. Erin looks at the floor for a quick moment then back to Jay, she wanted nothing more than to just kiss him but she knew she probably shouldn't. Before she can argue against her common sense any more, a knock echoes throughout her apartment.

"I gotta get that" She tells Jay. She walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Indy on the other side.

"Erin I need some money, please" Indy pleads. She looked like shit, Erin figured she needed drug money.

"Sorry, I can't help you" Erin says coldly, about to shut the door. The feeling of cold metal to her forehead stops her.

"I thought you might say that. Also, I'd like very much if you let me in to see me daughter" Indy says quietly. Erin obeys and lets Indy inside. Indy takes the gun from Erin's head and tucks it behind her belt.

"Who the hell is he?" Indy freaks when she saw Jay grabbing a couple beers from the fridge.

"That's my partner, he stopped by to visit Indy. He's not gonna do anything to you" Erin promises. Indy glares at her sister then makes her way to the bedroom, she spots her sleeping child and standings over the crib.

"What's your sister doing here?" Jay whispers to Erin when she walked up to him.

"She has a gun" Was all Erin managed to say before Indy came back out with a screaming Aurelia in her arms.

"Erin I miss her, please let me have her back." Indy was close to tears, but Erin knew she could never give Aurelia back to Indy.

"I can't do that Indy." Erin says calmly. Indy looks at her, removing her focus off Jay completely. He took the chance to stalk behind Indy and grab both of her arms. Erin snatched the baby upon seeing Jay grab her arms, Indy freaked out but Jay knew it was necessary to restrain her.

Hand cuffed and crying, Indy allows the first responding officer to lead her to his car. Voight showed up minutes later.

"You guys alright?" Voight directs to Erin and Aurelia.

"yeah we're fine" Erin replies quickly. She watches Voight walk away and approach Jay standing near Antonio.

"I appreciate what you did in there Halstead. I'll it slide that you were in her apartment in the first place, but don't make me warn you again." He says then walks away.

"Jay" Erin calls, walking over with Aurelia.

"yeah?" He replies.

"Thank you, again." Jay nods and watches Aurelia start chewing on Erin's shirt.

.X.

Erin laid on the floor playing with Aurelia. She realized that Aurelia has made her life less stressful and happy.

Erin laughed when the girl started to try and chew on her curls. All peace was broken when her door is busted open and the man who she'd met at Indy's apartment storms over.

"First you take our kid, now you let her get arrested?! Did you not learn not to mess with us when we left you in that alley?!" He yells angrily. Erin quickly sits up and holds the baby close to her chest.

"get out of here." Erin demands, quickly grabbing her piece from the coffee table. He isn't afraid of the gun pointed at him though. He kicks it out of her hands then roughly tugs the baby out of her hands, placing it on the floor behind him. Next he grabs Erin's wrists and handcuffs them behind her back, ignoring her trying to butt her head back. He lifts her up by her elbows and makes her stand by a bare wall.

"Where's your phone?" He asks angrily.

"As if I'm gonna tell you" She spats back. He reaches into her butt pocket and finds her phone, of course he had to check there Erin thought. He steps back a few feet and starts messing with her phone. After doing what he did, he props it up on the island counter and makes the camera face them.

"This video is going to live stream to your friends back at district 21. You are gonna help me get Indy out of jail, you got that?" Erin doesn't say anything, she was more concerned about Aurelia crying on the floor.

He presses play on the camera and steps back next to Erin.

.X.

Jay was sitting at his desk when Jin came upstairs frantically with his laptop in hand.

"Guys your gonna wanna see this" Jin pants. Voight came out of his office while the detectives crowd around Jin.

"Hi detectives, and sergeant. As you can see I have you friend Erin here. If you don't release Indy within the next 5 hours I will make you watch your precious Erin get humiliated, broken, and killed. I mean it don't I Erin?" He runs his finger on the side of her cheek.

"He's at my apartment!" Erin blurts out. Her outburst earns a hard slap to the face. She lets out a small squeal when he grabs ahold of her neck. Voight immediately commanded the team to get suited up and get Erin back, he commanded Jin to watch the video.

.X.

"You don't have to do this. I'll make sure Indy gets out, please don't do this" Erin pleads when she watches him grab Aurelia and place his large hand over her delicate face.

"You'd suffocate your own kid? You and Indy can have her all to yourself and live happy if you just let her go, please" Erin pleads, walking slowly over.

"You think I'm stupid don't you? I know I won't get free, but Indy can and if your dead she can have her baby back. It will make her happy. That's all I want."

"You love her don't you" Erin chokes.

"More than anyone has ever loved you! I don't want kill her but if that's what it takes to get Indy out of jail then I'll do it!"

"Alright, I promise Indy will get out. Just let Aurelia go." Erin reasons. She sees him remove his hand from her face, her screaming loud as can be. He sets the baby on the floor and directs his attention back to Erin.

"I resent you Erin, what you put my Indy through? She don't deserve none of that. I should've killed you already, but I know she loves you, despite all you've done. You don't deserve a simple slap to the face as far as I'm concerned. But I know you're the only way Indy's getting out, so when your crew gets here, you make sure Indy gets out."

"You have my word" Erin says, not faltering her words at all.

"CHICAGO PD PUT STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL" Voight bellows. He punches him in the back of the head then kneels on him to cuff him. Jay walked over to Erin and unlocked the handcuffs from her wrists, first thing she did was rush to Aurelia.

The baby calmed when Erin snuggled her close.

"Did he touch you? Are you okay?" Voight asks. Erin wordlessly nods as she faces Voight.

"He wants Indy out of prison."

"I know, that ain't gonna happen. You did good, you kept yourself and Aurelia alive. That's all that matters right now" Voight pats her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Erin mutters. She didn't notice that she was staring at Jay who was staring at her, the only thing stopping her from advancing forward was Indy's boyfriend breaking the gaze with his intense glare as he was escorted out of the apartment.

A/N- majority vote was Halstead! I hope y'all liked the action in this chapter. Next chapter will be a quiet filler chapter, a few Linstead scenes as well. I love all the reviews! They keep me inspired to write so keep em' coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erin placed Aurelia in her high chair then grabs a little bowl of yogurt. She starts spooning it to the child then wipes whatever fell out of her mouth.

"Messy girl today are we?" Erin jokes. Aurelia opens her mouth, indicating she wanted more, so Erin gave her more.

"Are you excited to be baby sat by Jay, Aurelia?" Erin speaks childishly. Aurelia opens her mouth up again, Erin sighs happily and feeds her another spoonful.

Just as Erin was about to give Aurelia another bite, someone knocked at the door. She wipes her hands and walks to the door, peers out the peephole then lets Jay in.

"Hey thanks for babysitting. I know it's the day off so I really appreciate it.

"It's all good. Where did you say you were going again?" Jay questions.

"I'm going to Nadia's wedding" Erin explains.

"And Nadia doesn't approve of children?" Jay continues.

"What are you getting at Jay?"

"Nothing, have fun" He laughs. Erin throws the spoon at his face and proceeds to her bedroom to get ready.

"Do you want me to feed her?!" Jay yells to Erin, who was about to get in the shower.

"Not right now, you can take her out of the high chair and let her crawl around if you want!" Erin yells back from the bathroom. Jay simply shrugs and looks at Aurelia quietly sitting there, her eyes looked heavy as though she would doze off into a sleep at any moment.

Jay decides to take her out and the moment he picks her up she lays her head against his shoulder. Jay quietly carried the sleepy child over to the couch where he leaned back and allowed her to sleep on him.

When Erin was finished her shower, she pulled on her strapless, blue, figure fitting dress. That was the theme color for Nadia's wedding, also the bridesmaid dress Nadia picked out. Nadia also picked Erin as the maid of honor. After drying and curling her hair, Erin applies a small amount of makeup. She looks at herself in the mirror before she slips on her 6 inch heels.

"Jay how was-" Erin starts to yell but stops upon seeing Jay dozing off with Aurelia sound asleep on his chest. She smiles and takes a picture with her phone: new lock screen she thought.

"Jay, I'm leaving. Mind if I say bye to her?" Erin gently shakes his shoulder until he opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Yeah go ahead" Jay agrees. Erin gently picks up Aurelia and hugs her then places a kiss on the top of her thin hair.

"I love you Aurelia. Have fun with Jay." Erin whispers to the baby then hands her back to Jay. She remains sleeping.

"I'll be back later tonight, if you get tired you can crash on the bed" Erin informs. Jay nods and yawns, she took that as her cue that both of them would be fine.

.X.

"Erin I'm glad you made it!" Nadia says happily.

"Glad to be here Nadia. Congrats by the way" Erin says with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, I'm so happy Erin. He's a great guy! He's a male nurse down at the general hospital. And I've got some big news!" Nadia cheers. Erin gives her a questioning look so Nadia claps her hands together and smiles.

"Erin I'm pregnant! I found out yesterday, we've been trying to have a baby for a couple of months now and I'm so happy! I'll finally get to be a mom!" Erin hugs her and congratulates her. Nadia had Erin follow her to the room where Nadia's dress was. It was time for her to get her dress on.

"Like it?" Nadia asks, twirling so that Erin could see it.

"It's beautiful Nadia, you look great!"

.X.

It was now 10 Pm and Aurelia was screaming, Jay tried offering her some yogurt but she refused, he tried laying her down but she kept screaming. He finally realized once he grabbed her from the crib that her diaper smelled awful.

"Oh great…" Jay groans. Jay walks over to Erin's bed and places a towel down before grabbing a fresh diaper and removing the dirty one. He wipes her bottom and puts the new diaper on. Next he looks through her dresser until he finds a light pink onesie with a purple butterfly and slips it on. He also grabs a pair of socks and puts those on, finally she was quiet. He lifts her back up and lays her down in the crib once more.

Aurelia started to suck on her thumb and close her eyes, sleep took her shortly after. Once he knew she was asleep, Jay laid on his back on Erin's bed and closes his eyes.

.X.

It was midnight when Erin stumbled into the apartment drunk. She sloppily finds her way to the bedroom and notices a sleeping Jay on her bed. She smiles drunkenly then plops down on the bed, alerting Jay at once.

"Oh Erin hey you're home" He stutters. Erin nods and moves to her over him.

"You should've been there" Erin slurs. Jay stares at her for a moment then gently grabs her wrists and moves her to the side.

"Get some sleep" He smiles and moves to get off the bed. A pair of arms around his shoulders and kisses trailing down his neck make him freeze on spot.

"Erin… you're drunk. Think about what you're doing" Jay says slowly, trying to ignore the sensation building in his chest. He was fighting so hard not to kiss her right now but he knows she might regret it in the morning when she's sober.

"But Jay-"

"Erin, you'll regret it. I know you" Jay insists.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Erin screams. Jay was about to reply but she ran to the bathroom and threw up all over the toilet. Jay rushed over and holds her hair back while she vomited. He rubs her back until she stops throwing up, then she faces him and wipes her mouth.

"I'm tired" She mutters.

"I know, I know" Jay mumbles quietly. He picks Erin up bridal style and sets her down on the bed, she doesn't stay laying down.

"This dress is choking me!" Erin slurs angrily, pulling at her dress. She eventually has the zipper in the back pulled down by Jay then she pulls off the dress immediately, Jay stares at her unwillingly. It was like she didn't even know he was there while she walked around wearing only a strapless bra and a thong. She pulls out her bottom drawer and finds a tank top to slip on. Nothing more than that.

Jay stood in the door way monitoring her as she found her way to the bed and laid on top of the perfectly made bed.

"Here let me help you" Jay sighs and pulls the covers back for her. She slips under them and almost instantly falls asleep. Jay laughs and continues on to the couch.


End file.
